<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Pie by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698048">Cherry Pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns'>CuppieBuns (MissMew07)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Versvember [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:29:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Versvember, Day 2. Food Kink</p><p>Lance is busy making pies for Thanksgiving but Keith keeps stealing his cherries. Turns out it's not the only pie he wants to get a bite out of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Versvember [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance hums softly as he lays the extra slices of pie crust over one another, building a delicate lattice work for him to put on the filling later. It’s an iconic part of a cherry pie after all. That and well, it’s fun to make that way. Especially considering the other three pies he’s made have the same top. It just looks nice, in his opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One can look at them and be able to tell which is a cherry, an apple, a peach, or a blueberry, without having to cut into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re still going at it?” Keith asks as he walks into the kitchen. Lance takes a moment to appreciate the grey sweatpants clinging lowly on his hips and his chest bare. He’s really taking the meaning of a ‘lazy’ day to heart, not changing out of his pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I told you they’re for Thanksgiving at my family’s place. You really think one pie is going to be enough for them?” Lance raises a brow at Keith and drags his eyes off Keith’s happy trail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah… I guess not.” He hums and walks over to Lance’s side. “Yours is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> bigger than mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Speaking of, what are we going to do with your folks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I dunno, they haven’t talked to me about it yet.” Keith shrugs and snags a maraschino cherry out of the open jar. He pops it into his mouth and pulls the stem out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Not even Shiro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He’s been busy.” He plays with the stem between his fingers and reaches for a second one. Lance watches him carefully, unsure of how Keith doesn’t mind the lack of communication between his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, maybe we can stop by and at least say ‘hi’ to him on our way to my family tomorrow.” He offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He’d probably like that.” Keith agrees, sneaking another cherry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Then we can text your mom and stepdad a Happy Thanksgiving and visit your dad sometime this week? We can get him some nice flowers.” He looks over at Keith and catches his small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah. Sounds nice. Haven’t gone to see him in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah huh? It’s been like what, almost two years?” Lance swats at Keith’s hand when he tries to nab more cherries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Can you blame me, things got really hectic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Promotion, marriage, becoming an adult with a mortgage. Very hectic indeed. Also, leave the cherries alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why?” Keith pouts, stealing a few more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Because they’re for the desert!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “There’s plenty in that pie.” He points to one of the four pies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That’s an apple pie, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I -- Well, you’re doing it too!” He gestures to Lance. He rolls his eyes and shows off the tied stem in his mouth that he’d been playing with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’ve had one, not however many you’ve stolen.” Lance waves to him. He moves the jar further from Keith and his pout deepens. He licks the cherry juice off his fingers before it can stain and leave him sticky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I can’t believe this. I’ve laid my life down for the universe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple times</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He murmurs. Lance snickers and Keith walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, I have too you know,” Lance carefully follows Hunk’s recipe. “And I think I’m getting exactly what I’m owed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Cherry pies and Thanksgiving?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I was thinking more of a ‘future with you’, Mister Kogane.” Lance takes a cherry out of the jar and passes it over his shoulder to Keith. He takes it, pulling the fruit off the stem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Because I’m like the future?” Keith teases, nipping at Lance’s ear. “Is that right, Mister Kogane?” Lance flushes and passes Keith several cherries to shut him up. Keith chuckles and bites into them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well! I was right! Wasn’t I?” Lance says. He finishes the last bit of the filling prep and carefully starts pouring it into the pie. Keith hums and his fingers play with the hem of Lance’s shirt. Lance does his best to ignore the sparks under his skin at the simple touch, layering the top over his pie and giving it a satisfied smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Can we have the rest of the cherries now?” Keith asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You just have a sweet tooth today don’t you?” Lance passes him a few more cherries. Keith takes them, his tongue flicking out against Lance’s fingers. He draws them into his mouth humming softly as he cleans them of the cherry juices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance swallows thickly, legs already feeling a little weak from the action. Keith slides a hand up under Lance’s shirt, his fingers splaying out wide over his stomach. His other hand settles back on his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re probably right about that,” Keith murmurs. Lance braces his hands on the counter as he nibbles on his neck and ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Keith.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You -- “ Lance’s mind blanks as Keith presses his hips against Lance’s ass, pushing him closer to the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Pass me some more?” He asks innocently enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance knows that Keith is full of it. He knows but god he wants to ride out whatever Keith has planned. It’s usually fun, after all. So he picks up a few more, making sure his fingers are coated in the sticky juice. He even pulls the stems off with his free hand. When he passes them over his shoulder to Keith, he’s able to take them into his mouth without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance bites his lip as Keith’s warm tongue slides along his fingers, delving between them, and sucking on them in a pattern he recognizes. He squeezes his thighs together remembering what that feels like on his growth. Keith hums softly when Lance pulls his fingers back, grinding against Lance’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand slides higher up, fingers tracing over his chest. Lance lets his head fall back against Keith’s shoulder. He scoops more cherries out of the jar, plucks their stems, and passes them back. He feels the syrupy juice drip onto his shoulder and neck and Keith is happy to lave his tongue over them as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fuck…” Lance shivers. Keith’s tongue is searing hot against his skin. The slurping sound he makes as he cleans his fingers burns at Lance’s gut. Both of Keith’s hands are on his chest now, thumbs rolling over his nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Messy.” Lance manages to choke out when he feels Keith’s drool sliding down his wrist. Keith pulls his mouth off Lance’s fingers and nips his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Says the one getting covered in cherries.” Keith pinches the nipples between his fingers and Lance gasps. “You’ve already spilled some on your shirt too. I’d hate to find out how upset you’d be if it got any worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What do you plan to do about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I could rip it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t, I like this shirt.” Lance pouts back at him. Keith smirks, but lets go of his chest to grab at the hem of his shirt. He pulls it up slowly, letting it drag against his sensitive skin. Then he tosses it in the direction of their couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “There.” His hands come back to eagerly touch his skin once more. Lance lets himself be pushed further against the countertop. His face burns when he can feel Keith’s hardon pressing against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re gonna push me into one of these pies.” Lance braces his arms against the counter to keep them from going into the desserts. Keith reaches over him with one of his hands. He snags a few more cherries and it drips down Lance’s shoulder. When Keith reaches for a second helping his fingers catch on the lip of the cherry jar, successfully knocking it over. Lance gasps and grimaces at the feeling of it against his chest and then on his palms as he tries to push himself up out of the mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oops,” Keith says without remorse. He lets Lance up and he turns around to pout at Keith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oops? Like you didn’t plan it.” Lance presses a sticky hand against Keith’s chest, but he doesn’t seem to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Keith is taking his hands and cleaning them off as he had with his fingers before. He leaves no trace of the juices between the crevices of his palms or between his fingers. Keith happily sucks his fingers off too, a thin string of saliva connecting his fingers to Keith’s mouth. Then he’s leaning down to clean off the mess he made of Lance’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s small little kitten licks before becoming wide swipes of his tongue. Keith traces his sternum up to the hollow of his throat. He nibbles at his collarbone and leaves small love bites along his chest as he cleans him off. Lance’s hands thread through Keith’s hair as he takes a nipple into his mouth and hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Keith!” Lance tugs at his hair. Keith’s teeth gently graze the bud while his hand tugs at the other one. It has Lance dropping his head back a moan bubbling out of his throat and up to the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith switches sides, giving them equal attention with his fingers and tongue alike. His free hand skims down Lance’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t tease me,” Lance murmurs when Keith pulls off his chest. “You’re gonna make me want more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t see why that’d be bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Because I have to finish these.” Lance gestures with a toss of his head at the pies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Or we can preheat the oven while I have some of your cherry pie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My…? K-Keith!” His face burns when Keith winks.  Lance covers his face and feels Keith tugging at the band of his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Please? Give me some?” And Lance peeks between his fingers and sees Keith’s pout. How’s he supposed to say no to that face?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “...Preheat the oven.” He says and Keith’s eyes flash with amusement. He turns to the oven and taps the right buttons, putting it at the temperature Lance tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he’s pulling Lance over to the other side of the sink where the counter is clean and far away from the pies. He glances over at them, a devilish smirk spreading over his face as he grabs the cherries again and sets them beside Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What are you planning?” Lance asks, watching him pick up a cherry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Not much, kinda just going with it.” He chuckles. He presses the cherry to Lance’s lips and he opens his mouth to take it. Keith leans down and kisses him sucking the syrupy juice off Lance’s tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moans into Keith’s mouth when he feels him trail a sticky hand down his chest. He's got a fair idea of the game Keith is playing at now. Keith’s tongue follows the trail of cherry juice he leaves behind until he’s mouthing at Lance’s hips. Lance grips the counter and squirms as Keith’s teeth drag over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fuck!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dirty cheat, using the spots he loves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> “That’s the plan.” Keith hums, tugging at Lance’s pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, hurry up then. Oven’s at 130 already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith peels Lance’s pants off his legs, tugging his underwear with them. He then lifts Lance up and sets him on top of the counter. Lance whines at the cool surface pressing against his back but quickly forgets it with Keith’s mouth on his. It’s another searing kiss, his tongue flicking over the roof of his mouth and sliding against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith’s hands start wandering again. His fingers trace over his sides, his thighs, over his hips and stomach. Lance lets his head fall back against the counter watching as Keith picks up the jar. He gasps as Keith pours it over his chest and down to his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Cold.” He whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I can fix that.” Keith sets the jar aside and presses his mouth against the sticky trail, hands sliding against it and spreading it further. His mouth burns against his skin, each pass of his tongue over his body makes him twitch. He sucks up the cherries that fell out of the jar with the juices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spends far too much time on his hips again, nipping and sucking. Lance moans and tugs on Keith’s hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Keith, please.” He whines. Keith drags his sticky hands over his thighs, his tongue following them. He leaves a few love bites behind before he’s kneeling down between them. Lance bites his lip as Keith smirks up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oven’s at 200.” Lance reads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Plenty of time.” Keith shrugs. He spreads Lance’s folds and his face burns hotter as Keith licks his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So messy, even down here.” Keith’s thumb rolls against his nub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Who’s fahhh-- fault is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Wonder if it’s as sweet as the cherries.” He murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You know --” Lance is cut off by a soft moan as Keith leans in and drags his tongue from his entrance up to his nub. He moves his hand out of the way and focuses his tongue on the tip of his growth before he’s sucking it into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance tightens his grip on Keith’s hair as he bobs his head, tongue grinding against him. He hums as Lance rocks his hips against Keith’s face, trying to get a bit more friction out of it. Keith digs his fingers into the meat of Lance’s thigh, more than happy to let him do as he pleases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh my god! Keith! Yesyesyes!” Lance moans as his tongue slides further down, tracing his entrance. His hand comes up to keep playing with his growth while his tongue slips inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fahhh -- nnnnn -- Keith… please…” Lance lets go of Keith’s hair and trail along his body. He grabs at his chest, fingers rolling over his nipples, adding to that growing heat in his gut. One of Keith's hands leaves Lance’s thigh and he can feel his arm moving in short, clipped, motions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Are you -- haaaa -- getting off on this?” Lance asks, knowing full well the answer is yes. Keith simply moans back in response, tongue fucking him to a quick beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God does it stroke his ego. It’s also incredibly hot knowing that Keith can’t keep his composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Of course -- mmmnnn -- you just like pleasing me don’t you?” Lance smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Must not be doing a good job if you’re still talking.” Keith pulls himself off to catch his breath for a second, nipping at Lance’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oven’s at 280. You might not make it.” Lance looks down at him. Keith rises up to his feet, and Lance stares at his cock, pulled free from Keith’s sweatpants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Just need to fuck you harder is all.” He says, rubbing the tip between Lance’s folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fuck me harder?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Mhmm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You can try.” Lance chuckles. “But I think the oven’s going to finish before you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith leans down and kisses along his neck, pulling Lance closer to the edge of the counter to reach him better. Lance sighs happily at the feeling of Keith’s cock sliding into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ffffuck…” Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s shoulders. Keith barely gives him a second to breathe before he’s pounding into him. And when he’s pulling on Lance’s hips, bringing him hard into each thrust, he nails that sweet spot in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes!” Lance’s fingers dig into Keith’s back and Keith shivers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fuck Lance… Always feel so fucking good.” He bites at Lance’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Haa -- nnnngh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Can’t help but be greedy, wanting to draw every noise I can out of you. Wanna make you moan and scream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Keith! Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re such a mess, all sticky with cherry juice. God I could practically taste it in you.” Keith slams into him harder. “You’re so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Shitfuckplease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Please!” Lance nods and Keith lifts himself out of Lance’s neck to stare down at him. Keith watches as he kneads his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Look at you, playing with yourself too.” Keith’s hand rests over his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Feels good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, I won’t stop you from touching yourself, but I think you’re neglecting something.” He pulls one of Lance’s hands off his chest and drags it down past his stomach. It’s all the encouragement Lance needs before he’s desperately rubbing at his nub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Good boy.” Keith moans, watching him for a few seconds before settling his hand over Lance’s throat. His body buzzes so pleasantly from the touch, his breath already weak without any pressure added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a beep and his brain doesn’t understand it at the moment. Keith chuckles as his thrusts slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Nononono, please! Please don’t stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Aww, but Lance, the oven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fuck me!” Lance demands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Greedy.” Keith squeezes his hand over the sides of Lance’s throat. He shudders as Keith resumes his pace, hard and rough into Lance. When the pressure on his neck releases he draws in big gasps of air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “There we go, that’s what I like to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Kei--” His moan gets cut off by another squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Desperate, flushed, on edge, gasping for breath.” Keith lets go and Lance whines loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Please what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I wanna -- Fuck! God yes, there! Wanna cum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Pleasepleaseplease!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Deep breath for me, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yessir!” Lance does his best to take a deep breath. Keith squeezes his throat again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “There we go, perfect.” Keith groans and throws his head back. “Think I’m just gonna finish inside of you. Nice filling for you pie huh?” He chuckles and Lance shudders. He nods mouthing his pleas for Keith to fill him. Keith pulls his hand off his nub and takes it over himself, rubbing him quickly, in time with his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s on the edge, body wound so tightly. He doesn’t know what he needs to push him over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Cum.” Keith’s tone is sharp, demanding. “Now.” Lance’s back snaps up off the counter, his cry coming out strangled. Keith releases his throat and his head spins as he takes in large gulps of air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Keith! God, please! Fuck! Fill me, please! I want it!” Lance can feel a second wave building up inside of him. Keith curses, snapping his hips into Lance and spilling inside of him. Lance moans at the warmth and has to pry Keith’s hand off his nub when he cums again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They catch their breath for a moment before Keith pulls himself out of Lance. He whimpers and lets his legs hang off the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Okay?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah…” Lance nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Which… Which one should I put in the oven?” Keith tugs his pants up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Any of 'em.” Lance gestures and he hears Keith open up the oven. “Your hands! Wash them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Huh? Oh!” He turns on the sink and washes his hands off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Heathen.” Lance sighs. Keith chuckles and slides a pie in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Shower?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoops Lance into his arms and he smiles up at Keith. He listens to him hum a soft song as he kicks on the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Wait… why do I know that tune?” Lance furrows his brows. Keith grins mischievously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Cherry pie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Cool drink of water. Such a sweet surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Tastes so good. Makes a grown man cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Jesus Christ, Keith.” Lance covers his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My sweet, cherry pie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let go of me.” Lance whines and Keith laughs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>